


Three Times

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty: Zombies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Edward and Nikolai take turns forcing the other to cum.





	1. Chapter 1

His face against the cold cement of the bunker wall, Nikolai, his trousers around his ankles, spread his legs and moaned as Edward reached between them. He writhed against the wall as Edward took him in hand, stroking and squeezing him till he was rock hard. Thrusting his hips, he cried out as his cum painted the wall before him. 

But Edward wasn’t finished with him, leaning against the Russian’s powerful back he pushed in, Nikolai groaning loudly as he was filled. When Edward began to move it was with slow, drawn out thrusts, pulling all the way out, the pushing back in at the same speed. Nikolai whimpered and whined, his legs feeling like they would give out at any second. 

By the time Edward grunted his own end Nikolai was face down on the floor, his legs having given out as he came for a second time. Edward pulled out and tried to force his hand under Nikolai, the larger man curling up in a ball, his hands over his privates. 

Not letting that stop him, Edward once again reached between Nikolai’s legs from behind. Nikolai yelped and squeezed his legs shut as Edward grabbed hold of his spent cock and jerked him. Nikolai gave up and rolled onto his back, his legs spread wide. Biting the sleeve of his coat he kicked his legs as Edward made him cum for a third time. 

“How vas that?” Edward, as sweaty and tired as Nikolai, asked. 

Nikolai, still on his back with his legs spread, breathlessly nodded his head with a wide grin. “Tomorrow, my turn!”


	2. Chapter 2

Edward lowered himself across Nikolai’s lap, his ass bared and his cock semi-hard.   
“Put a hand in the middle of my back und swat as hard as you can.” Edward told an unsure Nikolai as the man nervously looked down at him. “Und finger und suck me vhen you’re done.”  
Nikolai started by gently patting and rubbing Edward’s ass, the German closing his eyes and let his body go limp as Nikolai began to hit harder, his own cock getting hard as he watched Edward’s ass jiggle with each swat.   
“Ja, that’s gut!” Edward whispered as his ass turned pink, his erection pushing against Nikolai’s leg. “Harder!”  
Nikolai raised his hand high and brought it down with a resounding SMACK, Edward jerking, the breath hissing through his teeth as cum dribbled onto Nikolai’s thigh. 

Next, Edward spread his cheeks while Nikolai lubed a finger. Taking aim at the small puckered opening, he pushed his finger against it, Edward’s body attempting to push back the intrusion. Defeating Edward’s defenses, his lubed finger sank knuckle deep into him, the heat and tightness making Nikolai wish his cock was in there instead.   
“Mein Gott!” Edward moaned softly and raised his ass to press back against Nikolai’s hand. “Your fingers are so BIG!”  
Nikolai grinned as he pulled the finger out, only to plunge it back in as hard as he could.   
“Oh!” Edward half yelped as Nikolai picked up the pass.  
Soon Edward’s hole was sore and he once again spent his load on Nikolai’s trousers. 

Lying flat on his back Edward watched as Nikolai knelt beside the bed and gently took him in hand and bent over. Edward groaned and writhed as Nikolai licked and sucked. This time it took less then five minutes for him to jerk and fill Nikolai’s mouth.


End file.
